In Our Arms Forever
by kjay15
Summary: This story is about Luke's life before he was adopted, and after, and how he has to live with new parents and a new big sister. He tries to forget his horrible past, but it always ends up sneaking back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, so this is a new story about when Luke before and after he comes to the Ross family, and he feels about his new parents and new sister. He tries to forget the life he had before them, but his past always manages to come crawling back in his life. I hope you like and please review if you want me to continue. I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

It was August 8th 1999, 9:23am, when he was brought into the world. Luke Olson, was born, he was the son of Vanessa Olson, a twenty-two year old woman, she had long blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. His father was Cooper Brown, but everybody calls him "Coop", he is twenty-six years old, has curly brown hair, and light green eyes. Luke got his hair from his father, and his eyes from his mother. He also had gotten his freckles from his Grandfather Filbert.

Vanessa held Luke in her arms, admiring his cuteness, his innocence, and his ability to melt a girls heart. She loved him no matter what, even though how she conceived him was awful. Nine months earlier, Vanessa was visiting her father's build site, he was a construction worker. She was bringing him lunch, something she usually did a couple times a week. While there, Coop had noticed her, and took a liking, so he started to flirt with her, but things kinda got out of hand when he slid his hand up her skirt. She tried to get away, but Coop was already on top of her, he raped her, and she ended up pregnant with his child.

She never spoke with Coop again, she knows her father fired him and called the police. But she didn't even know if he knew she was pregnant. During the pregnancy, Vanessa had thought about an abortion, but she decided against it. She was happy she decided against it, otherwise she would have never been able to meet the most prefect guy in the world, her son.

After being in the hospital all day, Vanessa and Luke were released. She along with her father, and Luke all went back to her apartment. Just a tiny studio apartment with two bedrooms. Boxes were everywhere, since she had just moved in. After she found out she was pregnant, Vanessa has started looking for a place to live.

Vanessa had already set up her bedroom, and Luke's nursery with the help of her father before she went into labor. Luke was asleep in his mother's arms, she was sitting in the rocking chair, singing a little melody. While her father was working on the furniture in the living room.

Vanessa carefully stood up, and gently placed Luke in his blue and white crib, she kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you" and quietly walked out of the room.

She saw her father had already built two shelves and was building the stand for the tv. She offered to help, but her father refused and wanted her to get some rest. Vanessa agreed, and looked into Luke's nursery one more time, he was sleeping peacefully, with his tiny chest going up and down.

She smiled and walked into her room, she said "Night dad"

"Night Ness" Her father said as he called her by her nickname.

Vanessa sat the baby monitor on her nightstand and got into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

- The Next Morning -

It was 6:28, and Vanessa woke up to the sound of Luke crying through the baby monitor. She got up and rushed into Luke's room, she saw her father in the living room, sleeping on the couch, he now had four shelves complete, the tv stand was done, and he made two wooden chairs.

Vanessa quietly walked into Luke's nursery, and saw him crying in his crib. She picked him and started to rock him back and forth, while humming a little melody. She looked into his chocolate-brown eyes as she calmed him down. He slowly fell asleep in her arms again, and Vanessa looked at the clock, it now read 6:31, she walked out of Luke's nursery and into the living room.

She walked over to her window, and looked out. She could see the sunrise in the distance. She looked over the city of Detroit, she sighed. Vanessa hated living here, she was originally from Ohio, but her dad's job made her move here with him. Vanessa's mother had passed away when she was six years old, a car accident.

Vanessa planned on getting a better job other than being a waitress, so she could make enough money to buy a house for her and Luke outside the city. She didn't want him to grow up here, where he has access to so many bad things. Detroit wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine.

Vanessa then walked back into Luke's nursery and laid him in his crib. She kissed his forehead and walked back into her room. She laid back down, and fell back asleep.

- A couple hours later -

Vanessa woke up to the sound of Luke crying through the baby monitor again. Vanessa looked at the clock, it read 9:04. Vanessa got up and walked back into Luke's nursery. She saw him crying in his crib, she picked him up and started to rock him back and forth. She walked back into the living room with him in her arms. She saw her father standing at the window and said "Oh you're up?"

"Yeah, I heard Luke" Filbert said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry" Vanessa said as she sat down next to him with Luke hill in her arms.

"Oh don't worry, he's a quiet one, when you were baby, you cried for hours straight" Filbert said with a chuckle.

"Dad stop it" Vanessa said annoyingly.

"You know you're going to be a great mom right?" Filbert asked his daughter.

"Thanks dad, it's just I'm responsible for him, what if I'm not good enough, he deserves to be happy and well-taken care of" Vanessa said as she stared into her son's big brown eyes.

"He will be happy and well-taken care of, with you" Filbert said.

"Thanks" Vanessa said with a smile.

"You know your mother would be proud of you" Filbert said.

Vanessa smiled and said "Really?"

"Yes, and she would love Luke so much, she is with you everyday, and will always be with you, and Luke, watching over" Filbert said to his daughter.

"Thank you" Vanessa said as her father kissed her forehead as she began to tear up with emotion. Luke raised his hand and touched her cheek, he smiled and closed his eyes.

Vanessa smiled as her son fell asleep in her arms, he was perfect, she couldn't imagine having anyone else. She loved him so much, she would so anything for him, even though she had only known him for a day. But that was all she needed to fall in love, he was her son, her miracle.

(End of Chapter 1)

**So that was Chapter 1, I hope you liked it and please review with your ideas of the story. The next chapter will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, so this is Chapter 2, I hope you like it please review :) I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

It was now August 22nd, 1999, it was pouring down rain, and lightning shot across the sky every couple of minutes. Luke was two weeks old, and this was his first thunderstorm, and he did not like it. Vanessa tried so hard to get him to stop crying, the rain was beating against the window, and the flash of light every couple of minutes didn't help. The power had gone out, and their only source of light were a few candles spread throughout the apartment, and the lightning.

Vanessa rocked Luke back and forth in her arms while they both hid in Vanessa's bedroom. She wasn't a very big fan of storms either, and Luke didn't help calm her down. Her apartment was now finished, and her dad had went home about a week earlier. Vanessa got out Luke's blue bottle with milk inside, she stuck it in his mouth, and he finally stopped crying.

She started to hum her little melody again, calming both of them. Vanessa then reached over to her bookshelf, and pulled out a children's book. It was Dr. Seuss' "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. She opened it up and began reading it to Luke. After about five minutes, she finished the book, and started to worry again, the rain beating against the window was louder, and the lightning struck more often. She felt like she was in a horror movie.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, she yelped a little, surprised by the sound. She hesitantly got up and walked back into the living room. She had Luke wrapped tightly in her arms, and he was looking all around, not used to it being this dark. She looked through the peephole on her front door, she saw her sister Amanda. Vanessa looked surprised and unlocked the door, and swung it open. Her sister smiled at the sight of her, Vanessa hadn't seen her sister in about a month, she lived across the city. She was drenched in water, with her clothes soaking wet, making them see through.

"Amanda?" Vanessa said.

"Hey little sis!" Amanda said as she allowed herself in and ran into the laundry room and grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her hair.

Vanessa shut her door and locked it, she turned to her sister and said "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to see my favorite sister, and my favorite nephew, when suddenly this stupid storm hit!" Amanda said.

"Okay" Vanessa said confused.

"So can I please change into some new clothes before I catch a cold?" Amanda pleaded.

"Sure, grab some clothes from my dresser, the bathroom is the first door on the right" Vanessa said.

"Cool, thanks!" Amanda said as she walked into her sister's bedroom, opened the dresser drawer and grabbed a blue t-shirt, and some sweats. She walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

Vanessa walked over to her couch and sat down, and continued to hold Luke in her arms, the rain was still beating against the windows, but since Vanessa knew her older sister was here, she felt more safe. She grabbed a toy for Luke and handed it to him, but he dropped it without a care in the world.

A couple minutes later, Amanda walked out of Vanessa's bedroom and sat down next to her.

"So how has my lil' sis been with her adorable baby boy?" Amanda said as she starts to tickle and play with Luke.

"We've been fine, and if you haven't come, me and Luke would still be hiding in my room" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, you never did like storms, I guess Luke got that from you as well" Amanda said teasingly.

"Thanks" Vanessa said sarcastically.

"Oh I have something for Luke. I found it on the bus!" Amanda exclaimed as she reached into her bag and pulled out a stuffed, light purplish-grey and white koala bear.

Luke's eyes immediately lit up as he reached for the koala.

"See he like's it!" Amanda said as he was about to hand it to him, but Vanessa grabbed it and said "Hold on! You said you found this on the bus! I'm gonna need to wash it before I let Luke touch it!"

"Sheesh, you're such a mom!" Amanda said as she took Luke into her arms as Vanessa walked into the laundry room, and threw the stuffed koala into the washer and hit start.

Amanda looked into Luke's eyes and her heart melted, he was just so adorable. Luke smiled at his aunt, and touched her chin with his hand, he giggled and grabbed her hair.

"Ow!" Amanda said in shock.

"Yeah, he does that" Vanessa said as she took her son back into her arms.

"I can't believe he's your son, I can't believe you're even a mother, it just seems so unlikely" Amanda said.

"Hey, you're worse than me, every morning you wake up in some guys bed, and you're so hung-over you can't even remember what happened" Vanessa said.

"Hey...It's not every morning" Amanda said.

"Fine, whatever, but right now I have to go out Luke down for his nap" Vanessa said as she walked into Luke's nursery, and placed him in his crib. She smiled as she kissed his forehead, and walked out of the room.

(End of Chapter 2)

**Okay...sorry it took so long for me to update, anyway I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 3, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 3)

It was now October 31st 1999, Halloween night. Luke was now over two months old, and this was his first Halloween. His mother Vanessa had taken him to get themselves costumes. Vanessa had gotten themselves matching pumpkin costumes, except his was way smaller, obviously.

Amanda had gone back home, and she was on her own. She walked around her apartment with Luke in her arms, Luke got scared of all the different costumes, some scary. So Vanessa was forced to cut the trick or treating short. She changed Luke into his little footy-pajamas with a teddy bear on the front and back, and she changed into a pink t-shirt and some purple sweatpants.

Vanessa sat on the couch and watched some children movies while Luke played with his stuffed koala bear his aunt Amanda had given him. Vanessa had named the koala Kenny.

After about an hour, Vanessa put Luke in his crib with Kenny and started singing to him. He slowly drifted off to sleep, and Vanessa went back into the living room to count the candy she and Luke got.

After checking all of them, she threw the ones she didn't like in the trash can, and proceeded to eat some of the ones she did like. She put the leftover ones in a jar on the kitchen counter.

She then went to bed, and was woken up several times in the night because Luke was crying, but she was used to that.

* * *

The next morning, Vanessa woke up. She looked at the clock, it read 8:54. She had to get ready for work, she had gotten a new job other than a waitress, she was now a photographer, she had always enjoyed photography, but never imagined it as a career, always thinking of it as a hobby.

Her sister Amanda was actually the one to convince her, and she was right. Vanessa was making way more money than her other job, at this rate she would have enough money to buy a house outside the city in two years, if she kept her other job it would have been at least five to six years, if it was full time.

She called her father who was supposed to watch Luke while she was at work. He was already on his way. She got dressed and got her bag full of her equipment. She looked at her watch, it was 9:26, she had to be at her photo shoot by ten.

Suddenly, her father knocked on the door, she let him in, and quickly told him where everything was, she also told him that Luke would wake up any minute. After she left, Filbert started to watch some tv, he had the baby monitor on the table.

Soon enough, he heard Luke crying, and went into the nursery. He cradled Luke in his arms while he held Kenny the Koala. Luke loved the thing so much, it would always be in his hand.

Eventually, hours later, Vanessa came home, and Filbert left, leaving just her and Luke alone. Vanessa gave Luke his bottle, and rocked him back and forth in the chair, waiting for him to fall asleep. After a couple of minutes, Luke was sound asleep, and she gently placed him in his crib, and then went off to bed herself.

** - TIME SKIP, TWO YEARS - **

Luke ran around the house laughing as his mother chased him around. They were now living in their new home, a decent-sized cottage with three rooms, one for Vanessa, one for Luke, and one for Filbert who occasionally visited. They no longer lived in Detroit, now living in Lansing, Michigan, located about an hour and a half from Detroit.

Luke ran into the kitchen, holding Kenny in his arms, smiling and laughing as his mother chased him around, trying desperately to get him to take a bath.

"Mommy's gonna get you!" Vanessa squealed as she chased her son.

"No bath!" Luke exclaimed as he ran into his toy-filled room.

Vanessa cornered him, and said "Yes bath" as she picked him up and carried him out of his room and into the bathroom.

"No!" Luke exclaimed as he tried to squirm out of her arms.

"Nice try you little worm" Vanessa said as she held him tighter.

She then put Kenny up on the counter and told Luke the only way he could get him back was if he took a bath. He tried his puppy-dog face, but she knew him too well, and long story short, he took the bath, and changed into his superman pajamas.

They both then watched The Lion King in the living room, which led to Luke falling asleep next to his sleep-deprived, exhausted mother. She carried him into his room, and laid him in his small bed, which has superman covers, and a batman pillow. Luke sure did love his super heroes.

Vanessa then cleaned up the toys in the living room, and then went to bed herself. She huffed realizing that she need to be up by six in the morning to get ready for her friend's wedding, she's supposed to be the photographer.

(End of Chapter 3)

**Alright, so that was Chapter 3, and now Luke is a toddler! I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas for the story :) The next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
